Field
Exemplary embodiments relates to a touch panel.
Discussion of the Background
Touch panels are apparatuses that recognize a touch by a stylus pen or a user's finger. Touch panels may be disposed on a display panel (e.g., an organic light emitting diode display and a liquid crystal display device) and are used to input a signal to a display device. A touch panel may include a substrate and a touch sensor unit that is positioned on the substrate to recognize a touch.
Consumers want display devices (e.g., smartphones, tablets, and laptops) to be convenient and generate high-resolution images. Thus, researchers have started to develop flexible substrates for use in a flexible display device to increase the convenience for the user and to create high-resolution displays. However, touch-capable flexible display devices may require flexible touch panels.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.